palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Dragon R.C.C. :
Lightning Dragon R.C.C. ''' The Lightning Dragon is the rarest species of Dragon known to exist. There are 1/4 less Lightning Dragons then there are Chiang Ku. '''Alignment: Horror Factor: Size: The average Lightning Hatchling, in Dragon form, is 40 feet long, 10 feet high, 7 feet wide, and has a wingspan of 60 feet. Weight: 5 to 7 tons. Average Life Span: 6200 years. Reaches maturity at 700 years. Attributes: IQ 6D6, ME 5D6, MA 3D6, PS 4D6, PP 5D6, PE 4D6, PB 5D6, Spd 6D6 +2, Per 5D6 PPE: 2D4 x10 MDC: 1D6 x50 Natural Abilities: Fly at 100 mph, Nightvision 80 feet, See the Invisible, Electricity Resistant (1/2 damage from Particle and Ion attacks), Regenerates 1D6 x5 MDC per 4 minutes. · Metamorphosis: Same as Great Horned Hatchling · Teleport: Same as Great Horned Hatchling, but has 35% +3% per level of experience. · Electricity Breath: 4D6 MD, 120 foot range Magic: Same as Great Horned Hatchling. Psionics: Major Psionic. Chose seven powers from any of the psionic categories except super. Chose an additional psionic from any level but super at levels 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, and 14. Chose 1 power from super at levels 6 and 12. · ISP: 3D4 x10 Combat: Equal to HTH: Basic. +1 attack and +1 Dodge Damage: Claw does 3D4 MD (add to punch attacks), Bite does 1D6 MD. Blood of the Dragon' ' Range: 10 feet (3 meters), target must be half-dragon. Duration: '''Instant / Permanent '''Level: Legendary P.P.E.: 20,000 This mighty ritual transforms a creature into a Dragon. This ritual succeeds only if the target 10% or more dragon, if the target was a Dragon in a previous life, or if there is a Dragon in love with the target. If the DNA of more than one species is found within the target’s blood, he or she must choose which Dragon in them to bring out, before the ritual starts. Of course, sometimes the spellcasters choose, if the subject is unable to come to a decision. The target of this ritual, unlike other transformation spells and rituals, gains the natural and special abilities of the Dragon they turn into! The effects of this ritual can NOT be dispelled. To cast this spell eight and only eight spellcasters must participate, each using a staff to focus the spell. The staff must have a Dragon Head carved into it (What species doesn't matter, but the lead caster's staff must be engraved with the head of the Dragon species that the target will be transformed into). It also requires a special ritual chamber, which shall be described with an excerpt from the fantasy novel I am writing (which takes place on Mystinar): ''"I wasn't sure where I was. It was some sort of ritual chamber, I think. The room was dark, with a circular table in the center. Everything was made of stone. The only lighting that was provided in that dark room was from the top of the room and four torches, placed in the 'corners' of the circular room. '' ''The room was about fifty feet wide and about fifty feet tall. Murals of the eight main species of Dragon were painted on the dome-shaped ceiling. The dragons were the Black Dragon, Cave Dragon, Cloud Dragon, Flame Dragon, Frost Dragon, Storm Dragon, Water Dragon, and the White Dragon. '' ''At the top of the dome was a crystal ball two feet wide, made of quartz. Sunlight was coming in through the crystal ball. A man in a black cloak with a sinister look on his face was standing on the opposite side of the room. He was watching an arched doorway with two Gem Horn Dragons engraved on it. Their crystalline horns were made of real quartz, which sparkled from the flickering light of the torches." '' Several paragraphs later, the inventor of the ritual is mentioned. ''"Most people are not aware of its existence. Those who do know of it usually think that it died with its inventor, a Wizard by the name of Seymour Sagirrus." '' Once the ritual is completed, the target is fully healed, as per the spell, restoration. Also, all negative affects, whether magic or psionic, are removed, broken, or dispelled. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon